The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the present invention. The subject matter discussed in the background of the invention section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background of the invention section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background of the invention section or associated with the subject matter of the background of the invention section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background of the invention section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
Currently, projectors and other display devices have become indispensable visualization tools for classroom teaching, academic lectures, conference reports; through PowerPoint, people can display the information to be presented on a large-scale display device, such as projecting onto a large screen using a projector device.
In many professional conferences, there exist conference organizers, arrangers, sponsors, speakers, participants, and many other roles. The conference organizers will contact sponsors in order to obtain sponsorship fees to subsidize the costs of the conference. Here, sponsors may request that conference organizers visibly display the sponsors' information in the conference's content, such as in a PowerPoint, allowing participants to see the sponsors' information within the duration of the conference. In addition, conference organizers also need to present public information or notifications relevant to the meeting on short notice. However, whether it is information about the sponsors or routine information relevant to the meeting, this information is generally only stored in the organizer's own PowerPoint; other speakers cannot include this information, which is irrelevant to their statements. As a result, without interrupting the conferences' presentations, the supplementary information that's unrelated to their statements cannot be displayed on the big screen. If the meeting is interrupted to interject the supplementary information, or present the information at the end of the statement, the conference will be burdened with a necessary duration extension.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.